Slender - Das Spiel
Hallo, liebe Slenderfans! Die folgende CP ist der erste Teil einer Serie, an der ich momentan schreibe. Sie basiert auf dem Spiel Slender - the eight Pages (wie der Titel ja bereits verrät ) welches wahrscheinlich vielen von euch ein Begriff sein dürfte ;) Kennern des Spiel werden einige der beschriebenen Orte vielleicht bekannt vorkommen. Viel Spass! Die erste Seite Ein stechender Schmerz unterhalb meines linken Schulterblatts. Der leichte Geruch von rostigem Metall, kalt und stumpf in meiner Nase, fast überdeckt vom kräftigen Duft verrottenden Laubes. '' ''Ich friere. Ich schlage die Augen auf. Ich liege auf dem Rücken, die Hände friedlich auf der Brust gefaltet. Eine tiefblaue Kuppel wölbt sich über meinem Blickfeld, durchzogen von einem verzweigten, tiefschwarzen Netz, dass sich dunkel von ihr abhebt. Fasziniert beobachte ich, wie das Blau dahinschmilzt und einer schmutzigen Schwärze platz macht, in deren Tiefe kleine, kränkliche Sterne erwachen. So liege ich da, still und friedlich... Das dunkle Netz verschwimmt, verliert an Kontur und ertrinkt letztendlich in der Finsternis. Mit der Dunkelheit kommt mein Verstand zurück. Panisch reiße ich die Augen auf, mein Puls beginnt zu rasen! Ich bin blind, hilflos. Hektisch tasten meine Hände nach links und rechts. Es raschelt, als ich den Boden berühre. Der Geruch nach altem Laub wird stärker. O Gott, wo bin ich und wie bin ich hier her gekommen?! Plötzlich stoße ich mit der rechten Hand auf etwas. Erschrocken ziehe ich sie zurück, der Gegenstand ist eiskalt. Ich nähere meine Hand vorsichtig dem Objekt, finde es wieder, greife danach! Meine zitternden Finger schließen sich um den Schaft einer Taschenlampe. Wo auch immer sie herkam, ich danke Gott dafür! Blind suche ich nach dem Knopf der die Lampe anschaltet. Ich finde ihn, presse verzweifelt meinen klammen Daumen darauf. Nichts passiert. Ich taste das Gerät ab und finde die Klappe hinter der sich normalerweise die Batterien befinden. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung ist sie nicht zugeschraubt und lässt sich ganz einfach öffnen. Sie ist leer. Natürlich. Mein Herz presst sich zusammen und ich würde am liebsten laut aufheulen. Wer auch immer diese Lampe neben mich gelegt hat, muss ein Sadist sein. Ich versuche mich aufzurichten und stemme die Ellenbogen auf den knisternden Untergrund, woraufhin die Schmerzen in meinem Rücken stärker werden. Meine Fantasie peinigt mich mit Bildern in denen ich, ausgeraubt und angeschossen, mit nichts als einer kaputten Taschenlampe, von irgendwelchen Gangstern, irgendwo im nirgendwo zum Sterben zurück gelassen wurde. Ich drehe mich stöhnend zur Seite und das Stechen lässt nach. Mittlerweile haben sich meine Augen ein wenig an die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und aus der Finsternis schälen sich schlanke, hohe Scherenschnitte die mich drohend umringen. Es dauert eine Weile bis ich begreife, das es Bäume und keine Monstrositäten oder verrückte Sektenmitglieder sind, die mich auf möglichst grausame Weise hinschlachten wollen. Die Erleichterung dauert nur so lange an, wie die Frage Warum braucht um in meinen, bereits sehr zerschundenen Verstand zu tröpfeln. Warum, warum, warum, warum... Warum bin ich hier? Ächzend presse ich meine Handflächen gegen die Schläfen. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, an nichts... Auf Händen und Knien krieche ich in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Der dicke Blätterteppich, der den'' Wald''boden (wie ich mittlerweile weiß) bedeckt, ist an der Stelle an der ich gelegen habe, etwas platt gedrückt. In der Vertiefung finde ich einen kleinen Gegenstand. Ich schließe daraus, dass es sich dabei um den Fremdkörper handelt, der sich so schmerzhaft in mein Kreuz gebohrt hat. Ich unterziehe ihn einer genaueren Untersuchung. Es ist eine Batterie. Ich versuche verzweifelt die Klappe in der Taschenlampe zu öffnen und die Batterie in der richtigen Position hinein zu drücken. Ich stelle fest, dass ich vier von ihrer Sorte benötige um das verdammte Teil zum laufen zu bringen. Meine einzige Batterie entgleitet meinen verschwitzten Fingern und fällt lautlos zu Boden. Ich brülle den schwarzen Baumkronen meinen Frust, meine Verzweiflung und meine Angst entgegen. Hilfe, hört mich jemand?! Ich brauche Hilfe!! ''Ich erschrecke mich vor meiner eigenen Stimme, die die Stille wie ein rostiges Messer zerschneidet, trotzdem Schreie ich so lange in den Wald hinein, bis meine Stimmbänder versagen und meine Kehle ausgetrocknet ist. Die Dunkelheit, die Kälte und die Ungewissheit nagen an meinem Verstand, machen mich halb wahnsinnig! Ich glaube ich bin nicht allein in diesem Wald. Doch was auch immer dort draußen lauert, es scheint nicht gewillt zu sein mir zu helfen. Hustend und schluchzend sinke ich in mich zusammen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass meine sinnlosen Schrei ungehört in den Tiefen des Waldes verklungen sind. Ich finde die Batterie wieder und hebe sie auf. Meine Angst verwandelt sich in kochende Wut! Es fällt mir schwer sie nicht mit einem Aufschrei des Abscheus zwischen die Bäume zu werfen und da ich im Moment nichts anderes habe, fokussiere ich meinen ganzen Zorn auf sie. Ich stecke das kleine Drecksteil in meine Hosentasche, darauf bedacht dabei möglichst grausam mit ihr umzugehen. Die kalte Luft riecht nach Rost und das Laub unter mir knistert. Ich krieche weiter, taste mich um meinen Abdruck im Boden herum, in der Hoffnung wenigstens einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, wie ich in diese scheußliche Situation geraten bin. Doch statt Antworten entdecke ich noch mehr Batterien. Innerlich jubele ich auf. Nach einer Weile habe ich einen ganzen Vorrat gesammelt. Wer auch immer die Batterien um mich herum verstreut hat, wollte anscheinen sichergehen, dass ich genügend für die Taschenlampe finde! Irgendwie schaffen es meine zitternden Finger, vier von ihnen in der richtigen Position in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung zu manövrieren. Die Klappe schnappt mit einem befriedigenden Klicken zu. Aufgeregt betätige ich erneut den Knopf und grelles Licht blendet mich. Ich möchte am liebsten laut loslachen, doch meine Stimme versagt und das einzige was aus meiner Kehle kommt ist ein trockenes Krächzen. Nach der langen Zeit in fast völliger Finsternis, kapitulieren meine Augen vor der plötzlichen Helligkeit, doch sie gewöhnen sich rasch an das Licht. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaue ich mich erstmals um. Der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe fährt über schlanke, graue Bäume, vertrocknete Grasbüschel und Blätterhaufen. Ich lasse das Licht an den schmalen Stämmen hinaufgleiten und beleuchte ein dichtes Netz von spärlich belaubten Ästen und Zweigen, dass sich über mir aufspannt. Ich leuchte erneut in den Wald hinein und mein kurzzeitiger Enthusiasmus wird von den kalten Klauen der nackten Furcht aus meiner Brust gerissen, die sich meiner bemächtigt als ich in die endlosen Tiefen des unheimlichen Gehölzes starre, in dem sich das Licht der Lampe hoffnungslos verliert. Ich fühle mich nackt und schutzlos Ich spüre Panik in mir aufflackern, als mir bewusst wird, dass hinter meinem Rücken alles mögliche lauern könnte. Ich springe auf meine Füße und drehe mich hektisch um die eigene Achse. Vor mir ragt ein rostiger Zaun in den Himmel. Dahinter erstreckt sich nur weiterer Wald. Ich gehe am Zaun auf und ab, erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung auf der Suche nach einem Weg nach draußen. Oder wenigstens Hinweisen darauf, wo ich mich überhaupt befinde. Ich entscheide mich, dem Zaun einfach eine Weile zu folgen. Die einzigen Geräusche die ich hören kann, sind das dumpfe, rhythmische Knistern meiner Schritte auf trockenem Laub und mein schneller werdender Atem. Eine übermächtige Paranoia ergreift Besitz von mir, ich glaube irgendetwas verfolgt mich! Ich bemerke, dass ich angefangen habe zu rennen. Mit zitternden Knien stolpere ich vorwärts, die Taschenlampe zu Boden gerichtet, nicht auf den Weg achtend. Meine Lungen brennen doch das ist mir egal. Mein wild pochendes Herz ist kurz davor meine Brust zu sprengen doch ich ignoriere es. Weiter, nur weiter! Den Zaun habe ich längst in der Schwärze hinter mir zurück gelassen. Irgendwann bleibe ich stehen und breche entkräftet am nächstbesten Baum zusammen. Röchelnd presse ich mich an den kalten Stamm und ziehe die Knie eng an meinen Körper. Meine Nase tropft und meine Augen brennen in der kalten Luft. Ich rolle mich zu einem Ball zusammen und vergrabe das Gesicht in meinen Händen. ''Es findet mich nicht, es findet mich nicht, es findet mich nicht... ''So bleibe ich eine Weile liegen und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Die Luft riecht nach Rost. ''Es findet mich nicht es findet mich nicht es findet mich nicht... Irgendwann fällt mir auf, dass ich angefangen habe nach meiner Mutter zu schluchzen und meinen zusammengekrümmten Körper langsam vor und zurück wiege. Ich nehme die Hände von meinem tränennassen Gesicht und öffne vorsichtig ein Auge. Nichts passiert. Meine rationale Hälfte übernimmt wieder die Kontrolle und ich stelle fest, dass ich mich sehr albern benehme. Scham. Ich erröte und frage mich gleichzeitig warum. Hier gibt es niemanden der mein peinliches Betragen bemerken könnte! Jetzt wird mir wieder klar, wie alleine ich bin und ich spüre, dass ich kurz davor bin erneut in Tränen auszubrechen. Wütend auf mich selbst, reiße ich mich zusammen und erhebe mich. Die Lampe ist während meines Zusammenbruchs zu Boden gefallen und unter eine Wurzel gerollt. Ich bücke mich nach ihr und spüre die beruhigende Wirkung ihres Gewichts in meiner Hand. Der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe beleuchtet plötzlich ein riesiges, unförmiges Ding, dass vor mir aus dem Boden ragt. Erschrocken taumel ich ein paar Schritte zurück. Die raue Oberfläche ist stumpf und grau-orange marmoriert. Feine Rostflöckchen lösen sich von dem spröden Belag, der das verwitterte Metall bedeckt und langsam abblättert. Es ist ein alter Wassertank. Abgesehen von dem Zaun ist er der einzige Beweis für menschliches Leben in diesem gottverlassenen Wald, auch wenn beide so wirken als seien sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt worden. Ich umkreise das kegelförmige Ding langsam und finde auf der Rückseite etwas, dass mich sehr verwirrt. Ein Blatt Papier ist mit Klebefilm am Tank befestigt. Ich nehme es genauer in Augenschein und stelle fest, dass es scheinbar aus einem einfachen Schreibblock gerissen wurde. Die Seite ist etwas zerknittert und fleckig aber offensichtlich erst vor kurzem an dieser seltsamen Stelle angebracht worden. Jemand hat mit ungelenker Handschrift die Worte ''HELP ME ''darauf gekritzelt. Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinunter und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Wer auch immer diese Botschaft hinterlassen hat, ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Die ganze Szenerie hat etwas sinnloses und surreales, vielleicht träume ich ja alles nur... Verwirrt und etwas verstört nehme ich den Zettel an mich und stecke ihn achtlos zu den Batterien in die Hosentasche. Der Wind wird stärker. Ich weiß nun, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Der Abstieg in den Wahnsinn hat gerade erst begonnen. Ende von Teil 1 TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 23:22, 27. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Slenderman